Chaos
by XOXOMetaKnight
Summary: this story is about the deleted scenes of Super Smash Bros.Brawl. This is how Tabuu got hold of the Halberd, How Wario, Ganondorf and Bowser joined Tabuu, And how the shadow bugs were created pls read and review Rated K. One-shot


Tabuu watches the world of Smash Bros. from his realm in Subspace. He believes that he is the true god of the whole world of trophies, and his belief is that the trophies of this world should fight and do nothing else. However, he starts seeing that the trophies of this world are growing desires in their hearts to do more. He has seen our heroes get feelings of compassion, a sense of right and wrong, and they are starting to revive trophies that have been defeated in battle and turned into trophies. Enraged at these actions, Tabuu starts a personal vendetta against our heroes and wants to punish the entire world for defying his perspective. But he cannot leave Subspace. His body is too weak to go into the world of trophies. So he transports to the only other dimension where he can go: Master Hand's Castle.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand are Tabuu's twin sons, and ever since their crushing defeat seven years ago, as well as the destruction of Giga Bowser and the Fighting Wire Frames, the two have been working on a new plan to try to conquer the world of trophies. Master Hand has invented the Smash Ball, an item that can unlock great power inside any being. He hides it in an unknown place, saving it as his trump card to defeat our heroes and establish his evil empire across the world. And, to prevent any further failures, Master Hand turned Young Link, Dr. Mario, Roy, Pichu and Mewtwo into trophies and placed them inside pods. The pods are of an unknown purpose, but it can be safe to assume that it's all a part of Master Hand's next plan for world domination...

But his plan was ultimately for naught, because Tabuu had appeared in his castle. Tabuu killed Crazy Hand and was about to destroy Master Hand's only home. Master Hand tried to save the five trophy pods, but Tabuu destroyed Dr. Mario and Roy. However, Master Hand teleported Young Link to a different part of the Smash Bros. world, and scattered Pichu and Mewtwo to the safest place for trophies...The Gallery. Now, on a side note: the pod Young Link was in made him go under odd changes in his molecular structure, altering his appearance and memory. Because of this, Young Link is now, and will forever be known as...Toon Link.

Tabuu kidnaps Master Hand and brings him to Subspace. He attaches chains of light to his son, making Master Hand a mere puppet under Tabuu's control. Master Hand, hypnotized by Tabuu's light chains, seizes the Isle of the Ancients, where technologically-advanced R.O.B.'s live in peace and harmony under the watchful eye of the Master R.O.B. He is starting to destroy the Master R.O.B.'s subjects, and says that unless he forms an alliance with him, his entire race will suffer painful deaths. The Master R.O.B. reluctantly accepts Master Hand's offer and his race starts to create dastardly devices:

The Dark Cannon, that has a piece of Tabuu's power inside. If fired right, it can instantly transform anyone into a trophy. Master Hand gives these to two Smash Bros. villains that he corrupted to his will seven years ago: Ganondorf and Bowser. They were told to hunt down the fighters of this world one by one and turn them into trophies as punishment for defying Tabuu's perspective, also so that they don't interfere with Tabuu's plan. Ganondorf and Bowser do not know about Tabuu, but they do what they are told anyway. However, Master Hand commands Ganondorf to stay and help oversee the development of another weapon made on the Isle of the Ancients...

The Subspace Bombs. The Subspace Bomb requires two R.O.B. Sentries to activate. They must stay attached to the bomb for the entirety of the bomb's countdown, or it will be defused. Once it goes off, the R.O.B. Sentries are destroyed and anything caught within the bomb's blast range will be sucked into Subspace. To make them stronger, R.O.B. Sentries captured Pokemon Trainer's Pikachu and used it's electricity to power the Subspace Bombs. The Master R.O.B. must oversee every bomb go off so everything goes correctly, but he must also see the painful, painful sight of his most trusted subjects get obliterated. As to not arouse suspicion, and out of shame for teaming up with Master Hand, the Master R.O.B. has put on a robe, covering his whole body and renaming him "The Ancient Minister".

To recruit more help in sucking the world of trophies into Subspace, Master Hand comes to another dimension, Wario's hometown in Diamond City, and steals every penny and pearl of his fortune since 1992. Wario follows him into the world of trophies, and is told that if he wants his fortune back, he must turn any fighter he finds into a trophy and trade them. Desperate not to be broke, Wario agrees, and is given Ganondorf's Dark Cannon. He is also given a cart to hold the trophies in. Wario drives off into the world of trophies, but he really would like to do whatever he wants with them, like start a museum in Diamond City with the trophies for money, or give Luigi in his trophy form to Waluigi.

These were all good elements of his plan, but Tabuu had no real army to invade the world of trophies with. Noticing peculiar qualities inside Mr. Game & Watch, the only fighter who has not received a concept of good and evil, he uses Master Hand to turn him into a trophy and to cut a rip inside him. Purple specks, later called Shadow Bugs, oozed from Mr. Game & Watch's cut like blood. Master Hand extracts an endless amount of Shadow Bugs from Mr. Game & Watch and uses them to create Primid, Auroros, Mites, and more monsters from Tabuu's imagination. These monsters were what he would use to create an army to invade the Smash Bros. world. This army, originating from Subspace, would be called the Subspace Army.

However, there was no way to transport the army around the Smash Bros. world. But later, Tabuu discovers that Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight have taken the newly-renovated Battleship Halberd from Cappy Town into the Smash Bros. world when they, Kirby, King Dedede and the citizens of the town got invitations to a tournament. Using his powerful Off Waves, Tabuu turns Sword, Blade and Escargoon into trophies and kidnaps them, keeping them in Subspace. King Dedede watches in horror as this happens. As the Battleship Halberd is seized and stolen by the Subspace Army, Meta Knight and King Dedede split up for their own objectives to stop the Subspace Army.

Tabuu discovers another trait of Mr. Game & Watch's Shadow Bugs: if covered over a fighter who has been turned into a trophy, the bugs will form false, evil doppelgangers of them. Using Master Hand, he sends the Shadow Bugs over Mr. Game & Watch (splitting him since he's the source) and makes five false clones of him to drive the Battleship Halberd. He gives several Shadow Bugs to Bowser, and commands him to spread them among any fighter whom he shoots with his Dark Cannon so the Subspace Army can grow. The army also keeps a whole hoard of Shadow Bugs in the Battleship Halberd, and when the hatch is open, the Shadow Bugs drop like snow to the ground below, creating Subspace soldiers to invade the Smash Bros. world.

Tabuu has also brought enemies from other worlds to hinder the fighters. Petey Piranha is commanded by Master Hand to capture Peach and Zelda so they can be taken to him. After getting captured by Team Rocket at the beginning of "Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea", the Subspace Army sent Rayquaza to a nearby lake to hinder Diddy Kong and Fox. Master Hand, having the power to revive old enemies from the dead, brings back Porky from his Super Safe Capsule form and commands him to turn Lucas into a trophy as revenge for defeat in "Mother 3." Ridley is revived to take revenge on Samus, and soon later, he would be reincarnated as Meta Ridley again. Galleom is a combat robot made on the Isle of the Ancients to find a good spot to set off the Subspace Bomb installed inside him, and to crush anyone in his way. Duon is another combat robot made from the five false Mr. Game & Watches, with the real Mr. Game & Watch trophy as the power source.

Ganondorf is also overseeing the Subspace Army's greatest weapon: the Subspace Gunship. More powerful than a Subspace Bomb, and the size of a city, it can send a whole area into Subspace with one shot. But it is far too big to come out of Subspace with just one Subspace Bomb gone off. So following Master Hand's orders, he possesses all of the R.O.B. Sentries to set off every single Subspace Bomb left--all in one place--on the Isle of the Ancients. The result is a big enough Subspace passage for a Subspace Gunship to come through. But one major flaw they overlooked was that it's defense systems are terrible. This is why Kirby's Dragoon destroyed it so easily.

What is the main point of this whole plan? Well, Tabuu wants to drag the entire Smash Bros. world into Subspace so he can create the Great Maze with it. This way, he can roam the world of trophies and wreak his rage against it for having the desire to do things other than fighting.

In this world, trophies fight. They know nothing but fighting. That is the sole reason for their existence. Being unable to fight, turning back into a trophy, is much like death. Those are the rules of this world. But... When someone...or something...breaks those rules, the world will pay a terrible price...

Thus, the origin of the new saga in Super Smash Bros. is explained...

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Subspace Emissary.


End file.
